Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of compensating for amplitude drift in a spectrometer generating spectral data from unknown samples and in particular to the compensation for amplitude drift due to changes in an optical path length through a sample holder.
Related Art
In typical spectrometers for generating spectral data from unknown samples, a light emitter and a light detector are configured to define a light-path into which the sample in question is positioned in order to have the sample interact with the light. Typically a sample holder, such as a sample cuvette for liquid samples, is used for holding samples within the light-path in a repeatable manner. The sample holder has an internal sample receiving volume and is provided with surfaces, usually opposing surfaces, at least portions of which are transparent to the light being interacted with the sample. The separation between these transparent portions delimits an optical path-length through the sample.